


Taking the lead

by JenSnow22



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barcelona/China/Japan, Boys In Love, M/M, My First Smut, Romantic Fluff, Viktor is Whipped, Viktuuri is goal, gosh i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSnow22/pseuds/JenSnow22
Summary: Just the story of two boys desperately in love with one another.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Empanadas

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching Yuri On Ice for the 10th time made me fall in love for them all over again and I suddenly felt the urge to write about them.   
> They are such relationship goals sksksksksks. 
> 
> Hopefully, I did them justice.

How to confess your feelings to the person you’re in love with? If there was a book explaining how to, Viktor would have bought it right away.

He did not know how many times he had tried to and failed, but there were probably more tries than he had of fingers. 

The problem was not that he was shy or scared of rejection.The real matter was just that Yuuri was  **always** one step ahead of him, taking him aback anytime he wanted to take the lead. Strangers could think that Yuuri was nothing else than a quiet and timid man. How wrong they were! Sure, he could be timid with people he did not really know, but he could also be extremely bold and expressive. Especially when the latter was stressed out. That was kind of frustrating in a way… 

He had no idea if his feelings were reciprocated or not, but if they really were mutual then he wanted them to be official, to put a name on their relationship and for the world to know Yuuri was his.

The most striking example of Viktor’s problem was probably their day in Barcelona before the Grand Prix Final. The brown-haired male was too stressed out to practice so Viktor thought it would be a good idea for him to relax before the competition. At Yuuri’s suggestion, they went sightseeing for most of the day, stopping by every quirky shop and buying all sorts of knick-knacks and spanish specialities. 

“Look Viktor! Doesn’t that look yummy? And that smells so nice!”. Yuuri exclaimed as they walked down a pedestrian street. 

Viktor’s eyes instinctively followed the direction pointed by Yuuri and the silver-haired male noted that Yuuri was talking about another street food stall. Yuuri did not exactly say he wanted to taste it, but Viktor knew him well. There was this special sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes every time he was looking at food he liked. Such longing. He would almost envy the object of this desire and would gladly turn into a bowl of katsudon if possible. 

The silver-haired male was a bit worried about Yuuri’s weight. The latter was gaining weight so easily it was honestly scary. That would be a shame if Yuuri was not able to put on the costume he lent him for the Grand Prix Finale. Yet, looking at those imploring eyes, he could not refuse the unspoken favor. After all, his goal was for Yuuri to enjoy himself today. 

“Uno, por favor.” He ordered for Yuuri using the little Spanish he knew. 

As he did, the raven-haired male watched him with eyes that widened in surprise and admiration. “I didn’t know you could speak spanish!” He grabbed Viktor’s sleeve. “That’s awesome! I thought you were only fluent in English and Japanese. Just how many languages do you know?” 

The silver-haired’s heart skipped a beat as Yuuri drew closer. He did not know when or why his heart started to react to Yuuri’s every touch, but it was becoming more and more frequent. The touchy-feely Viktor Nikiforov was suddenly extremely self-aware when the man was touching him. That takes the cake, does it not?

Though that did not mean he did not like it. On the contrary. 

“Of course I speak Russian, but I also know English and Japanese as well as a bit of French.” He answered thoughtfully. “The rest I learnt by travelling. Why are you amazed by such simple sentences?” He let out a small chuckle while petting the male’s head. “It’s just like you and the Thai language.”

The vendor politely cut their conversation off and handed the man a hot empanada with a welcoming smile. “Here you go, Sir! The tastiest empanadas of all Spain!”. Viktor grabbed the fried pastry and slid a bill in his hand. Busy, the vendor thanked him and focused his attention on his next customer. 

The old man had answered his Spanish with a perfect English meaning that he either heard Viktor’s accent through his short speech or thought that Viktor did not look like someone from the country, probably both. With his silver hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes Viktor looked nothing like a Spanish resident. Or could he have overheard their conversation? Well, that did not matter really.

A few meters away, Viktor hurriedly turned right to a side street in order to isolate themselves from the crowd of the main road. He then stopped walking and placed himself before the Japanese male. “Say ‘ahhhh’ Yuuri,” Viktor said with his usual merry voice as he brought the empanada to Yuuri’s mouth. 

Some say that Barcelona is a perfect place to be in love. Viktor had doubted it,but here, in this surreal atmosphere, Viktor thought this statement was oddly true. It was not his first time visiting the city but it did feel like a whole new one. The setting of the sun on its beautiful streets was gorgeous and gave the moment, an intimate flavor. Their bodies muffled in winter clothes, they did not fear the caress of the cold. It only gave them an excuse to stay close to one another. A soft puff of air escaped Yuuri’s mouth and focused Viktor’s attention on his cheeks and lips, both reddened by the cold. 

He could tell his sentence sparked off a hint of embarrassment to appear within Yuuri as the man rapidly looked left and right to check if anyone was watching. The street they were in was, however, less frequented than the main ones and the few walkers did not pay much attention to this strange pair of foreigners. Yuuri also glanced at his hands, both full of shopping bags and must have come to the conclusion that although embarrassing, he would have to let Viktor feed him. 

“A-Ahhhhh.” He muttered before biting into the speciality.

Witnessing the bliss lighting up Yuuri’s face as he chewed, Viktor’s eyes softened. 

_ Cute _ . 

He would only need to lean over a bit…. Just a bit. Viktor wondered what Yuuri’s reaction would be to a sudden kiss.

“Viktor?” The subject of his thoughts called his name. Instantly, the silver-haired male came back to his senses. There was definitely something wrong with his mind lately. 

As his coach, Viktor had to make sure nothing would confuse or hurt Yuuri before his competition. He had already failed him during the nationals, when he made the male cry. He’d not make the same mistake again.

“Hmm?” 

“You should try it too.” Yuuri pointed at the half-eaten food in his hand. “It’s delicious!” 

For want of Yuuri’s lips, Viktor would have what they’d eaten. That was not so bad, he tried to comfort himself. 

The raven-haired male was still holding his hand and since Viktor did not have any desire to free it, he slowly lowered his head towards the steaming meat-filled empanada. Parting his lips, Viktor’s mind foresaw crunchiness followed by a sweet and savory taste. 

Yet, what his lips encountered was anything but crunchy. 

On the contrary, it was incredibly soft. 

Yuuri had taken advantage of the fact that Viktor had to slightly stoop his head and shoulder to move his head forward and land his lips on Viktor’s. His eyes were closed and those of Viktor’s widened. His heart rate accelerated as the male pressed harder, demanding action and he could feel Yuuri’s warmth spreading and taking over his entire body. 

Viktor knew he had to act as a coach and stop being so personally involved but… To hell with his resolutions. 

He closed his eyes and ever so softly, he kissed him back. 

As cheesy as it may seem, it was like hundreds of butterflies were flying in his stomach. All his senses were overwhelmed and he had to gather all his willpower not to entirely melt into the kiss.

**Yet, his mind emptied and everything that was not Yuuri disappeared.**

Of course, it was not Viktor's first kiss. Not even the first he shared with Yuuri, but this one outshined every single one of his previous experiences. Away from the cameras and reporters, this moment was theirs only and he adored every second of it.

Yes, he loved their kiss. 

And yes, he loved Yuuri.

If he ever had doubts about it, he was now sure he did love him. 

“Mmhmm... Delicious, indeed.” Viktor licked his lips as they pulled away. A teasing smirk soon appeared on his face and he watched Yuuri’s embarrassment manifest through a deeper shade of red and exaggerated hand gestures. Although playful, Viktor himself struggled to clear the dizziness out. Out of breath, he tried to control his breathing as much as possible and focus on something less… stimulating. For that matter, Yakov would do the trick.

“I-I didn’t mean to…. I’m sorry.” Yuuri stammered while bowing to apologise. 

Viktor knew the Japanese people usually apologised in this way, but it felt a bit too much for him. 

“AAaaaah- What am I gonna do? That was my first kiss.” He played the innocence card, placing a hand on his heart and another one on his forehead. “I thought it would be in a special space with my special someone. What am I gonna tell my mother? I can never find a wife now.” 

Viktor would’ve laughed at his own joke, if only Yuuri did not apologize again. “I’m sorry!” He shouted. 

Dumbfounded, Viktor looked at him with disbelief. He could not believe Yuuri actually fell for his lie : 

  * First, that it had been his first kiss. Come on… It is Viktor we are talking about. 
  * Second, that his mother even cared who he was kissing.
  * And finally, that he was looking for a wife?! 



According to the lastest news, Yuuri looked nothing like a woman !

Before he could clear the misunderstanding, Yuuri suddenly stood up straight. “I think I lost one of your bags.” He blurted out, changing the subject. Viktor could sense from the sound of the male’s voice that his anxiety level was skyrocketing again. Yuuri started to look everywhere around him and his eyes betrayed his panic. “What am I gonna do? Where could it be? I’m so sorry, Viktor.”

The coach sighed when he heard the “s” word once again. 

Before important tournaments, athletes tend to be on the edge and to make unpredictable decisions. He knew that better than anyone. But Yuuri was something else. How could he be so sensitive? It was like his heart was only made of a thin layer of glass, on the verge of breaking or melting depending on the situation. That was his biggest driving force, but also his biggest obstacle. Thankfully, Viktor knew how to handle Yuuri during those times.

The Russian athlete let out a small sigh and cupped Yuuri’s face. “Breathe, Yuuri,” Viktor gently said. “We only have to go back to the places we’ve been. It’s okay.” 

Those words seemed to chase Yuuri’s stress away. He put the food inside a bag and grabbed the other male’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Before going back, Viktor pulled himself closer to Yuuri and whispered in the man’s ears. “Also, I was kidding about the wife thingy. These lips are yours to kiss, Yuuri. Never apologise again, okay?”

As they headed back, Viktor pensively ran a finger along his lips. 

_ Their kiss tasted like Pirozhki. Delicious and familiar. It tasted like home.  _

They never found the bag of peanuts they had lost. Instead, Yuuri found the best birthday gift anyone could ever think of. Matching rings. A promise that they would stay together and improve together and belong to each other.

See, how could he ever do something more meaningful than proposing? 

For once, Viktor wanted to be the one with the upper hand. The one able to surprise Yuuri to the point of making him speechless. But was he even able to do that?


	2. Confession

After this intimate moment, they did not have much time to clarify the nature of their relationship as Yuuri had decided to retire if he won gold at the Final Grand Prix. 

At the news, Yuuri had seen Viktor shed a few tears, but those were just a temporary display of his emotions. People often say that you feel better after crying, that tears have some kind of cathartic effect, but that had not been his case. The reality was that he had felt terrible for the whole day. 

His night had been dreamless and he woke up as tired as he was before going to bed the night before. Viktor could not be considered as an early bird, but he usually surfaced thirty minutes after getting out of bed, at most. That day, his senses seemed clouded and coffee did not help to clear his mind. Above all, his relationship with Yuuri did not get any better throughout the day and they eventually ended up giving each other the silent treatment.

Gloomy, Viktor drowned in self-deprecating thoughts and worst-case scenarios. In them, Yuuri would come back to Hasetsu, work with his parents and cut all ties he had with his Russian coach. After that, it would get worse and worse. Yuuri would find a beautiful lover and they would genuinely care for each other. He could already picture the loving family they would have. One or two children, a poodle, a house and happy smiles on every face. ‘You know, there was a time I was a professional ice skater,’ he would tell his children while eating a warm bowl of katsudon and they would hardly believe him. 

That was it. He would never talk or think about Viktor. Why would he? He’d found something so much better than an annoying and clingy wannabe coach. 

However, he understood Yuuri’s viewpoint the day of the free program performances. Yuuri  **actually** believed that coaching would take a toll on Viktor’s career and was also holding him back.... He was afraid that he would come to regret it someday. 

Yet, Viktor was sure he would not. 

Assuring Yuuri that he did not miss skating would be a lie. It had been such a huge part of his life. Between training and tournaments, his whole life had been entirely dedicated to figure skating. This sport was a part of who he was and he could not even imagine a future that was not revolving around it. 

The familiar cold gently clawing at his cheeks, the rush of adrenaline as his body slid along the ice faster and faster, the freedom he experienced when his feet suddenly left the ground and finally, the sweet dizziness as he came back to his senses to hear the applause of the audience. 

Viktor would never trade those feelings, not even for the world’s biggest treasures. 

But he also did not want to see Yuuri retiring. 

Just as he was starting to think his career was reaching a dead-end, Yuuri had crept into his life. The other male had been his breath of air and was now his newly-found inspiration. His muse. 

Just as he was starting to think that he had experienced every possible feeling related to figure skating, Yuuri showed him a whole new collection. For once, he only watched the athlete's performances and was not part of it. Instead of thinking about how he could improve himself, he had to find Yuuri’s weaknesses and figure out a way for him to improve. Facing not only his own doubts and insecurities but Yuuri’s as well, he had been confronted with the difficulty of finding the right words to soothe him. Finally, for once in his life, he cheered someone on from the bottom of his heart. Genuinely wishing Yuuri to win.

Surprise, stress, sadness, glee, apprehensiveness… His mind and heart were riding a rollercoaster and he did not want for it to stop. He was finally living. 

“From now on, I forbid you from making such important decisions alone. You’ve no idea what a mess you made of me yesterday,” Viktor pouted as he heard Yuuri walking out of the bathroom. The silver-haired, whom had been lying down on his bed contemplating the golden ring on his finger, held himself on the elbows so that he could face the subject of his reproach. When he saw him wearing nothing but dark gray sweatpants and a towel wrapped around his neck, Viktor swallowed. Yuuri was not wearing his glasses and had his hair combed backwards, still a bit wet. This hairstyle looked like his Eros, but there was a huge difference he did not identify right away. Instead of an intended power of seduction, it was a subtle and involuntary fragrance of allure. Besides, he could tell Yuuri had showered his worries away as he appeared to be sporting a visible peace of mind. A state rather rare for the fundamentally anxious male. 

Yet, his peaceful expression vanished and was replaced by a frown the second he heard Viktor’s words.

As you may or may not have guessed, Viktor was not really mad. He just wanted to mess with the other male for a while, as a fair payback. “How do you intend to take responsibility?” The silver-haired male rubbed it in nonetheless. 

Since Viktor wanted his mind clearer than ever, he refused to let his mind wander around the naked skin and confined himself to looking at the clothed half of Yuuri’s body as well as his face. The rest was off limits. 

The sweatpants were actually quite fashionable. Several yellow, orange and red stripes forming a soft color chart snaked around Yuuri’s right knee. These colours could also be seen in the corner of the left pocket creating a beautiful asymmetry. The tapered legs made the Japanese boy look taller and the drawstring highlighted his perfect waist and sculpted abdominals. 

Oh shoot… That was not good. He was already done with the clothes.

As though he perceived Viktor’s turmoil, Yuuri moved and sat on his coach’s bed without a word. The latter was now facing Yuuri’s hunched back and he knew what was awaiting him. He could already hear the torrent of apologies Yuuri was about to flood him with. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m only messing with you.” Viktor sat up and wrapped his right arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. He then tilted his face in order to closely look at the male’s face. 

To his surprise, Yuuri did not seem stressed out or on the verge of crying. Still furrowing his brows, it was as though he confronted a great dilemma. 

“I’m sorry, Viktor.” Yuuri apologized as expected and turned his head towards his coach. His voice seemed rather uncertain, but confidence was what he read in Yuuri’s eyes. 

The japanese athlete had changed so much in such a short period of time. It was unbelievable. Change was not the right verb though. It had always been there, hidden behind walls of crippling self-depreciation. An accurate verb would be “grow”. Yuuri grew as a person and it only made him stronger. Finally, he was able to speak his mind and be himself in front of others. From the bottom of his heart, Viktor was proud and happy for him, but there was something with this new gaze of his…. For some reason, that flustered him. 

‘Some reason’, huh? Who was he even kidding? 

_ ‘Confidence is the new sexy’  _ said those ads on TV.  And ‘sexy’ was even sexier on Yuuri.   
  


Damn, he should really get his mind out of the gutter. It was getting worse and worse with the days. “It’s fine.” He averted his eyes. His right hand, previously on Yuuri’s shoulder, ran through his own silky hair before stopping in the back of his neck. “I‘ll live, don’t wo…’

“I’m sorry because I have to be selfish one more time.” Yuuri cut him off and this time, his voice was unwavering. The words alone caught Viktor’s attention and the tone intrigued him. He stayed silent as he waited for Yuuri to reveal the ‘selfish’ request or statement in question. Yuuri had just asked Viktor to coach him again, he wouldn’t have changed his mind in the meantime, would he?

“I know I’ve done some unexpected things during the past few days. I lost your bag, woke up in the middle of the night to cook you ramen and even tried to hug Yurio. Also, when I am high strung, I become extremely overthinking but I am sure you know that by now.” Yuuri looked away and intertwined his fingers.

“I do know.” Viktor let out a nervous chuckle while wiping away a droplet of water that was running down Yuuri’s cheekbone. He did not know what Yuuri was about to say, but there was no way he would let go of Yuuri. He was his coach for another year. Period.

“My point is that… Our kiss…  **I meant it** .” 

Viktor’s jaw almost dropped to the ground. If anything, he did not expect this topic. He had thought of talking about it with Yuuri later, when things would have slowed down a bit. He wanted him to spend some time away from worries and clear his mind before. Besides, a part of him was scared everything had been just a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Yuuri, at the time, needed someone to help him. He needed a shoulder to cry on, hands to cheer for him, a voice to reach him when he was blue, arms to hug him when he felt insecure. And Viktor had been all of that.  
_‘What is it that you want me to be to you? A father figure, a brother or just a friend?_ ’ Viktor recalled saying in Hasetsu. He then had joked about acting as his lover since no suggestion seemed to appeal to the japanese male but what was just an innocent joke at the beginning ended up happening. Viktor, little by little and unconsciously had started to play the role of Yuuri’s lover. 

“Viktor, what I’m trying to say is that,” The male spoke a bit louder in an attempt to get Viktor’s attention back. “Even when you’ll start figure skating again, when we’ll face each other on the ice and when I’ll retire because I will most definitely win the gold medal against you,” He said the last part with a faint smile. “I want to be the only one you cannot ever avert your eyes from. The only one able to enthrall and captivate you.”

And here were those eyes again. Looking straight into his soul. 

Viktor stopped breathing, hung onto Yuuri’s every word.  “My life changed the moment you appeared at my parents’ inn and I wouldn’t want for it to ever go back to the way it was before. I wish you could stay by my side forever. I love you Viktor.”

And that was it. Those words broke him. 

Yuuri said he loved him. Their feelings were mutual and he wanted to be with him. Viktor thought that, in his previous lives, he had probably saved numerous lives to be this lucky. A loving family, a fulfilling passion, his feelings reciprocated… At the time, Viktor felt like he could overcome any ordeals. He was so happy he could even die. However, if possible, he would like to live a bit longer. 

A dazzling smile brightened his face as he stared back at Yuuri. The male was wearing such a serious face. Viktor could tell a million thoughts were jostling each other inside his mind. Should he make him wait a bit more or end his suffering right now? Well, it was not as though Viktor was able to hide his excitement either so the question was easily answered.

“Why do you look like you just failed a triple axel?” Viktor teased the boy before pouncing on Yuuri, causing the raven-haired male to fall backwards on the bed. 

On hands and knees, the man felt a familiar warmth heating up his cheeks. From up there, Yuuri looked so damn attractive. “Today, you made history by breaking my world record and winning the world’s sexiest bachelor. Shouldn’t you be over the moon?”

In fact, Yuuri had endeared himself to him a while ago already, but _technicalities._

Those words induced an unexpected reaction. Yuuri’s face relaxed as _though_ all his worries had been lifted from his shoulders and his eyes started shining. “I am over the moon.” Yuuri sobbed. More than just about the confession, those tears were the results of years of failed attempts and crushed hopes. In the past, Yuuri thought he was fighting alone, but Viktor had taught him how to let people in and how to accept their help. He had taught him how to love and be loved. Now, Yuuri knew he was never alone. 

Viktor was the best thing that had ever happened to him and the thought of never seeing him again had tortured him every time it had come to his mind. 

What he was feeling towards the Russian skater was not a blinded admiration anymore. Over time, he had learnt that Viktor, like every single person, had his own flaws and fears. His forgetfulness for example. Some days he even wondered how Viktor had managed to survive all this time. 

Probably thanks to Yakov. 

Yes, Viktor definitely was not as perfect as Yuuri used to think. However, those imperfections of his only highlighted his beauty. And just like that, admiration turned into love. 

Uncontrollable rivers of relief flowed down his face and the male dried them with his hands. What a good time for a catharsis, right? At this point, Timing King could be his second name. He’d understand if Viktor decided to revise his decision. Who’d want a crybaby with a runny nose?

Notwithstanding the state he was in, Viktor’s hand on his cheek was amazingly gentle. He brushed away one of his tears and cupped his face. “You’re impossible,” Viktor stated in a voice reflecting the exact opposite of what these words implied. The tone was deep and low and oh-so kind. Yuuri felt himself melt into the touch and his sobs finally ended. “I wanted to be the first one to say those words but you outdid me again."

Slowly, Viktor lowered his head until they were only inches apart. His silver bangs, under the effect of gravity, fell downwards and tickled the skin of Yuuri's forehead. The sensation was not entirely unpleasant though. And Yuuri was too busy with the sight of Viktor getting closer and closer to even mind. His heart started to beat a little faster and his eyes expectantly traveled from Viktor's eyes to his lips, back and forth. 

As Viktor finally closed the gap between them, Yuuri thought that there was nowhere else he'd wish to be. Yes, h e did not want to leave the room for anything. Still, as soon as he felt Viktor’s lips on his cheeks, Yuuri started to freak out.

He had no idea what to do and not to do. Where should he put his hands? Lips? Everything was so new to him.

He had never loved anyone before… What if he did something wrong and disappointed Viktor? How he wished he had more experience or knowledge on the subject. 

Maybe he should put an end to it before it was too late? But the thing was that as anxious as he was again, he did not want for it to end so soon. He wanted Viktor to be even closer, so close it would be hard to make out the thin line between what was him and what was Yuuri. He wanted to shut off his brain and let go of everything.

Every time Viktor’s soft lips touched him, Yuuri’s mind pushed further away those thoughts and eventually longing was the only feeling left within him. 

Gently, Viktor kissed away Yuuri’s remaining tears, pulling away then attacking another one. The male seemed quite feverish with his reddened cheeks and half-lidded eyes. When he was done, the silver-haired male slowly tilted his head and planted a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips before retreating for good. 

He wondered how a human being could even be so insanely handsome? In every situation, Viktor looked like a Greek divinity. With his uncommon hair color and ice blue eyes, Viktor looked like he had been sculpted out of an ice block. He did not doubt Viktor was able to seduce just about everyone by his good looks and charming personality. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want.” He told Yuuri with a soft voice. 

The raven-haired male was glad that Viktor was being considerate but he thought that sometimes, he should be less selfless with him. Yuuri felt like, out of the two, he was the only selfish one. 

He wanted the tables to turn though ; he would pleasure Viktor tonight.

As Viktor seemed about to move from above Yuuri, the Japanese male grabbed Viktor’s collar to stop him. In the meantime, he lifted himself up, closed his eyes and raided Viktor’s salty lips. During their previous kisses Viktor’s chapstick gave his lips a sugary flavor but this time it felt very different; more natural. This new taste did not satisfy his hunger though. 

He knew Viktor did not expect any of this but the silver-haired male had instantly answered his assault with an equally eager reprisal. 

Licking the middle of Yuuri’s lower lips, Viktor’s tongue required an opening ; order immediately carried out by the raven-haired male. He parted his lips a bit wider and their tongues engaged in a passionate dance. There was no upper hand, no lower hand. Just the two of them devouring each other. 

As they kissed, Yuuri let go of Viktor’s shirt. Both his hands moved their way up and finally cupped both sides of Viktor’s neck, squeezing it slightly. As for Viktor, the Russian male led Yuuri’s head backwards until it finally rested on the bed again. 

Breathless but not willing to stop, Viktor seemed, just like him, unable to think straight anymore. Well, it was not like he had ever been when Viktor was around. Straight that is.

He did not know if there was still reluctance in Viktor’s mind, but just in case, Yuuri brought his mouth near Viktor’s ear. “I want you to do me.” He whispered seductively.

Since when was he this bold? He had no clue. He only knew that Viktor’s lips on him were casting a spell he did not wish to ever break. 

Viktor lost it when he heard this arousing pleading. Consent was what he had been waiting for and Yuuri had given him his. That achieved to break his last reservations, to unleash his inner demon. The same demon that was craving to hear Yuuri beseeching him to stop. 

His hands, finally allowed to roam wherever they pleased, first aimed at the bare skin that had been tempting him the moment his eyes laid on it. Starting from Yuuri’s hips, they traced the shape of the toned muscles. They tensed under Viktor’s touch and as his fingers ghosted up to his chest, he felt Yuuri’s back arching under him. 

Hot. 

Those reactions he was getting from the male’s body were so alluring. It made his very own body long for physical contact. Viktor slipped his shirt off and mindlessly, threw it someplace. Once the unwanted piece of clothing was removed, Yuuri did not waste any second in charging. 

The hotel’s heaters were set up to adjust the temperature of every room so that it would make everyone forget about the cold outside. However, in theirs, it rapidly felt like high summer. Everywhere Yuuri’s hands landed, a fire ignited.

The male felt his heart bursting out of his chest when he felt the male’s lips on his scorching torso. This unexpected cold sent a shiver down his spine. Yuuri covered the spot with a few kisses before starting to suck. He did not know where Yuuri had learnt it but that felt amazing. When he felt the male’s lips reaching his own again, Viktor kissed him back hungrily. Their kisses were sloppier as their mind focused on hundreds of things at the same time. The sound, scent, taste, sight and touch, every one of their senses were involved in this sweet frenzy.

It was like he would never be satisfied ; it was never enough.

Fiery, the intensity of the moment caused a moan to escape his lips. 

In another context, he would have been embarrassed but he did not even think of it. Under him, he could feel Yuuri’s body… All of him… And at this point, he knew the Japanese boy was as aroused as him. 

Imitating his lover, Viktor leaned in just next to Yuuri’s ear. “Beg me.” He murmured. 

Viktor softly bit the top of Yuuri’s ear causing a gasp to escape his lover. His whole body froze from the touch and soon after, Viktor’s mouth licked his way down. Yuuri’s head tilted on the side and the male prevented any sound from escaping his mouth by moving his arm to his mouth.

Viktor’s mind immediately set itself a new goal. He would hear this aroused voice of Yuuri. His lover was challenging him and Viktor was not one to ignore a challenge. 

The game was on. He would make him cry out. 

  
  


Before this moment, Yuuri would have never known his ears were so sensitive. Yet, Viktor's breath as he spoke made his whole body shudder. He could tell the other male was trying to control his breathing. Still, pants were perceptible every now and then. And that did not make him any less sexy. if anything, it made him sound even hotter. 

Fortunately, he managed to bite back his moan before it could embarrass him even more. Coming from Viktor, the sound was pleasant but he bet it would be awful from him. Hopefully, his lover did not notice.

The raven-haired male glanced at Viktor and his eyes met blue-colored irises. 

He noticed. 

It was very bad news..

Viktor’s eyes were displaying an air of defiance enhanced by a dash of mischievousness. To top it all, once they made eye contact, Viktor offered him a cheeky smirk.

There was no doubt. Viktor was up to no good. 

At this moment, his instincts were all telling him to run. Like a zebra preyed on by a lion, he knew he should flee for his safety. Though, the other part of his brain craved for more indecent gestures. 

While Yuuri was torn apart between these two opposed thoughts, Viktor stealthily took one of the two pink spots on Yuuri's chest hostage. Alternatively, nibbling, kissing, sucking… 

Yuuri dissolved into his touch. 

It just felt so good.

He did not want to but his body was reacting on its own. His breathing became uneven, his heart was beating as though he was currently sprinting and worst of all, his nipples as well as another lower part of his anatomy hardened. 

Natural reaction you might say. Yes, it sure is, but he couldn't help feeling a bit ashamed of his body's lust.

Finally leaving the sensitive area, Viktor grazed patches of alabaster skin, going south. 

As he felt his lover retreating to other places, his mind eased a bit until he understood Viktor's plan. Viktor had loosened his drawstring and was now trying to pull his sweatpants down. 

The raven-haired, alarmed, grasped Viktor’s hair and pulled him up so that it would drive him away from his pants. In the meantime, he flexed his legs and tried to sit up. “No,” Yuuri rasped. “Don’t do that.”

His body was begging Viktor to do it, but his mind was shouting at him that it was too dirty. 

Yet, this thought haunted him. The thought of Viktor touching his...

Damn. As much as he felt Viktor should stay away, the idea was becoming more and more tempting. How was he even supposed to calm down if he kept on having such fantasies?

“You tell me to stop but you asked me to fuck you just a moment ago.” Viktor pointed out shamelessly. 

This reminder of his previous boldness flustered Yuuri and he wondered where his cheekiness was now that he needed it the most. The Russian male pushed him back on the mattress and set about immobilizing Yuuri’s disobedient hands by pinning his wrists above his head. 

Exposed, the male felt helpless yet surprisingly turned on. 

Taking his most seductive voice, Viktor whispered. “Do you really mean it?” Shoving their hips together, he slowly rubbed his body against Yuuri’s. Sweet, sweet friction messed with his head and asked him to give in. “You know I can make you feel good.”

At this point, Viktor had won the first battle. 

Yuuri stopped trying to escape and let Viktor slide his hand beneath his boxers. He closed his eyes and apprehensive, his heart pounded so hard he was almost sure Viktor could hear every single beat.

  
  
  


Viktor freed Yuuri’s wrists when he felt like the male would not struggle anymore and used both hands to get rid of his last pieces of clothing. Strangely, Yuuri had helped him by arching up his hips and at this point, Viktor was not even sure Yuuri was even aware of it. 

Unrestrained, Yuuri’s erection towered over Viktor’s face. The male had his eyes closed but he knew Yuuri would open them eventually. It was just a matter of time. Viktor grabbed his length in his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. As a result, he felt Yuuri jolting under him. He started moving, at first, slowly and little by little, he accelerated the pace. He heard Yuuri’s breathing quickening along and after a glance noticed that it still was not enough. The raven-haired male had tilted his head back and was biting his lips in order not to make a sound. 

Desperate situations call for desperate measures. Viktor rubbed it one last time, from bottom to top before taking the member inside his mouth. It was so big and hot. He could feel it throbbing against his walls. He did not even know if he would be able to take it entirely. It already hurt a lot. 

“Vi-” Yuuri whimpered as if to call his lover’s name. He did not finish the word though, as his need for air was way too overwhelming. 

Yuuri seemed on the edge of pleasure and it was all because of him. 

Such a heady thought.

Droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead as his tongue swirled around the hard-on and soon, he felt Yuuri’s hand disheveling his hair as he raked through. His own hands squeezed his lover’s hips while he moved down and up and finally he heard it. 

Yuuri’s first moan. 

Viktor sucked and licked the length faster and faster while an uninhibited Yuuri only got louder and louder. Those cries, in addition to Yuuri’s tensed face, were so erotic Viktor could not help the blood from rushing down. He would not be able to hold back for much longer.

“Viktor, I’m gonna…” Yuuri breathed, gathering all his will power, in order to warn Viktor. 

He already knew though. The tip was wet from saliva and precum and if he continued, the russian athlete believed Yuuri would ejaculate, at most, 30 seconds later. That is why, after a kiss on the head of Yuuri’s member, he stopped everything he was doing. Placing a finger on it, he made sure Yuuri would not be able to come without him.

Yuuri’s whole body trembled and the male implored Viktor to relieve him, saying that he could not take it anymore. 

He had other plans though. 

After caressing the male’s cheeks with his other hand, he put one finger inside Yuuri’s open mouth. Earlier, the Japanese man had bitten his lips so hard that it drew blood.

So much for staying in control, huh. 

“Look at you now. So needy,” Viktor murmured teasingly. “Just do as I say and it’s gonna be fine.” He ordered, licking Yuuri’s ear again. 

To make sure the japanese man would never slip out of control, Viktor continued to rub his penis, but slower. In the meantime, he rummaged through his suitcase on the side of his bed and grabbed a bottle of lubricant as well as a condom. 

It was too late for Yuuri to feel any kind of embarrassment. The only thing he was experiencing was a stifling dizziness. Like the summer in Japan, the humid warmth was unbearable and suffocating. Viktor had told him he would make him feel good and here he was, shaking and suffering and desperately craving release. If you thought of the way Viktor had always been so straightforward, it should have been obvious that he was hiding such a sadistic side within him.

In between pants, Yuuri cursed him. Viktor Nikiforov, also known as the man with the looks of an angel, was in fact, a twisted demon. 

Viktor flexed Yuuri’s legs and without a word, ghosted his fingers around his buttocks until they found what they were looking for. The weird mix of anxiousness and desire arose within him again and more powerful than ever. Yuuri knew what would happen and that it would hurt very, very much. Yet, for some reasons, he wanted Viktor to hurry. 

Which he did not. 

“I see you’ve been taking care of this place for me.” He said while teasingly caressing the edge of Yuuri’s hole. “I want you to show me how you do it when you are alone.” 

Viktor tried to kiss Yuuri again but he only gained a kick. At the moment he did not deserve any kiss. The coach probably awaited for some protests but Yuuri would not gift him this pleasure. He would make him lose his mind just like he was doing with him. Not only on the rink, Yuuri would be Viktor’s Eros in bed as well. 

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant, Yuuri covered his fingers with it. A strawberry smell filled his nose as he did. That was so like Viktor to buy this kind of product. The male was smiling on the other side of the bed and Yuuri smirked back. Eventually, Viktor would be head over heels. 

Not even trying to muffle the sounds he was making, Yuuri inserted one finger then a second and a third. It was not his first time fingering himself but it felt entirely different. Never breaking eye contact, he had, just in front of him, the object of his wildest fantasies. 

Just like him, Viktor’s skin was shining under the subdued light. His eyes were feverish and his smile had disappeared as soon as Yuuri had started. His hard-on, neglected until then, was probably impossible to ignore now since Viktor had taken off his boxers and started masturbating himself. 

Sweating, nude, panting, frowning… Viktor was the very meaning of the word ‘eroticism’ and Yuuri was the only one enjoying the view.

But it was too much for him to handle. Viktor had built up the tension within him and it was just unbearable anymore. Yuri couldn’t anymore. It was beyond control. The blowjob, the fingers, Viktor touching himself in such a way.

Unable to hold back anymore, Yuuri came. 

And for a second, it felt like shock waves engulfed every inch of his body. 

Those were followed by an unbelievable relief. He’d released all the accumulated tension and that felt so good. His back fell on the bed and for a moment, his mind drifted away, his vision fading to black.

“I didn’t plan on letting you sleep tonight.” Viktor kissed the male in order to wake him up. His lover’s lips were swollen and their kiss tasted funny but it did not matter. Yuuri was on cloud 9. He wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissed him back lovingly. 

“I love you.” He whispered as an answer in between kisses.

Just as he started to feel aroused again, Viktor inserted his length inside him. A cry escaped his mouth as the pain took over his body. It was worse than anything he had ever imagined. 

“ST-STOP!” He shouted while digging his nails into Viktor’s skin. “That’s too big!” 

As though it would extinguish the fire spreading in his insides, Yuuri desperately needed air and his heavy breathing only emphasized his words. 

His eyes met Viktor’s imploring ones. The muscles of his face were tensed and small droplets of sweat were rolling down his face. “Please Yuuri,” He begged the male. “I am almost at my limits.”

This sight and beseeching voice softened his heart and Yuuri accepted the pain. He clenched his jaws and tried to calm down. But it was so damn painful ! 

Once everything had entered, Viktor warned Yuuri that he would start moving and numerous shouts followed. Too fast, too sore, too hot. It was like his whole body was nothing but a blaze. Yet, he would endure it for Viktor. The latter panted like crazy and his cheeks was so flushed.

What did he say already? Beg me to? Seemed like the tables had turned.

At some point, Viktor touched something that sent waves of electricity throughout his body. 

Ripples of pleasure merged with the pain and he found himself wanting for more. More of this speed, more of this soreness, more of Viktor.

As Viktor thrusted faster and faster. Yuuri lost any ability to think and his only way of keeping a step in reality was to hold Viktor tighter and tighter. The faster Viktor went, the more Yuuri raked across his back. He had to let go of the pain in one way or another and scratching Viktor’s skin was the only effective solution he found.  
“Yuuri…” moaned Viktor. “I cannot…” 

But Yuuri did not hear him. He also had reached his limits. 

And just like that. They both dissolved into pleasure.

After some time, they eventually managed to catch their breaths. Yuuri felt extremely exhausted yet oddly blissful and Viktor seemed in the same state as him with his befuddled eyes. Both of them would probably have to hide their bodies under several layers of clothes the day after but that did not matter.

Yuuri planted a last kiss on Viktor’s lips and forehead before cuddling up with him.

“Thank you for being a part of my life.” Viktor murmured but Yuuri was already asleep. 

Guess, they would miss the after-competition party this year.


	3. Unbreakable and beautiful

Two years later, Yuuri won the gold medal, beating his own record in the short program and Viktor’s in the meantime. 

He had never been as proud of himself as the moment he stepped on the highest step of the podium. With Viktor by his side, it felt right. The silver-haired male was not standing beside him because he was his coach but, as unbelievable as it was, they managed to score the exact same number of points. An unprecedented situation in such a big competition. Two staff members placed a crown of blue roses on both their heads and a standing-ovation followed the prize-giving. Before what seemed to be a hundred photographers, Viktor leaned over to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal. 

_ ‘I don’t kiss it unless it is gold.’ _ He had said after the final two years ago. And he had kept his promise.

Yurio, at their right, did not seem to mind being second place that much. Yuuri had thought that he would’ve made a scene but he was oddly fine. Not a hint of anger could be perceived on his face. Maybe because Otabek was near. Indeed, besides being the only one seemingly able to control Yuuri’s temper, the Kazakh had won the third place again.

The four athletes bowed to the audience and after that, a stream of reporters made their ways to the champions. Yuuri did not really like all the attention they were giving him but he knew it was a part of his job he had to face somehow. Yet, he really wished he could be half as incredible as Viktor at talking to them. Honestly, the silver-haired male was the best when it came to getting on their good side. 

“We’ve noticed that, instead of jeopardizing your relationship, the competition only brings you closer to one another. Is there a secret to such an unbreakable and beautiful love?” A smiling journalist asked them, handing a microphone in their direction. “Honestly, my marriage could use some tips.”  
The question took Yuuri aback. He knew reporters were keen on invading others’ privacy so he was not really shocked by the intrusive side of the question, per se. What really surprised him was how these outsiders were seeing their couple. Unbreakable and beautiful, they said. 

“The secret you asked?” Viktor smiled at the cameras. “Well... I don’t see any. Do you, Yuuri?”

“I don’t,” Yuuri answered awkwardly. The word “unease” was written all over his face. 

“Well, if you really want to know,” Viktor whispered as though he was telling the audience a burning secret ; as though the microphones was not amplifying the sound of his voice ; and as though there were not an army of reporters in front of him and the world watching him at the same moment. “Yuuri is the key. You see, I fall for him over and over again ; every second of every day.” He then placed a finger before his mouth and winked. “But that must stay between you and I, alright?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed as he heard those words. He was still not used to this habit of Viktor to saying such embarrassing things out in the open. 

Viktor always had his way with people.

And his charm was working even more on him. 

The silver-haired male grabbed his hands and together they ran away from the crowd, barely making it out alive. Once out of sight, Viktor let go of his hand and asked him if he was okay. 

Yuuri faked a smile and assured him that all was good. Why would it not be? They had just won the prize every figure skater dream to get. Plus, Viktor had expressed his love for him before hundreds, thousands of people. Nothing should be worrying him. 

Yet.

Viktor’s phone rang and the male glanced over. “I really need to take this call, sweetheart. Won’t be long.” He told Yuuri. He quickly planted a peck on his lips and just like that, he left. 

Strangely, these days Viktor had more and more calls he could not ignore. Viktor’s words echoed inside his mind and teardrops formed in the corner of his eyes. He could feel them drifting away but all was good, really. 

***

After the competition, Yuuri took some well-deserved holidays. Phichit had invited both Yuuri and Viktor to spend a few days with him in Thailand. Yuuri thought that it would be a great occasion for them to reconnect but Viktor had declined the invitation saying that he was missing Makkachin too much. 

At the airport, they hugged tightly and Yuuri felt like a part of him was leaving with Viktor. In two different planes, one going to Japan and the other to Thailand, two men were thinking about their loved ones. One with a certain guilt and the second with sadness. 

Once there, Phichit tried to keep Yuuri’s mind busy. He showed him his most favorites spot in Bangkok : the Grand Palace, Siam Ocean World also known as the place where you can observe more than 30,000 marine creatures, the three-headed elephant statue and a lot more… They took tons of pictures and laughed a lot when a ladyboy tried to hit on Yuuri. The Japanese male had been feeling very uncomfortable and that amused both Phichit and the girl. Eventually, he loosened up and found the whole situation funny.

Yet, in the back of his mind, the thought of Viktor seeing someone else lingered and he did not manage to enjoy these holidays to their fullest. His mind always came back to Viktor and those mysterious texts and phone calls ; to all those times he claimed he had a serious appointment before leaving. 

Yuuri knew they had to have a serious talk together. If Viktor did not like him anymore then he would rather for their relationship to stop. Staying with someone you disliked would only end up with hatred and Viktor hating him would be worse than everything else. 

One night, after several drinks, Yuuri confided in his best friend. 

“Am telling ya Phichittttt, Viktors cheating on meeeeh.” He shouted. “I know it.” 

“You’re imagining things Yuuri. I’m sure he is just busy.” Phichit comforted the drunk male. He tried to grab the remaining cans so that Yuuri would not drink them down in one shot but the japanese had been faster. 

“I don’t understand what changed. Did I become ugly? Boring?” He asked the male bringing his face way too close. Yuuri was as red as a tomato and as he talked, Phichit almost got intoxicated by the alcoholic smell of his breath. 

That was bad. When he was drunk, Yuuri was always forgetting about personal space. And then, if Phichit recalled right, the next step would be his undressing. Thank god, there was no pole or he would have probably started pole dancing.

“You’re not ugly bro. But you should stop drinking or you will be tomorrow.” He tried. Useless though. Yuuri nodded in agreement and took another sip of beer. 

“I mean… Maybe he doesn’t like the fact that I won gold. But I don’t care about this medal. Well, I do care but I would wholeheartedly give it back if it was a way to keep him by my side.” Yuuri winced before starting sobbing. “I just want us to be together.”

Phichit started panicking. It was worse than what he had imagined. Yuuri was overthinking way too much. Honestly, the two needed a conversation as soon as possible.

“Come on, Yuri. I’m sure it’s not like that. Remember what he said last time. He loves you. And I’m sure he would not have told the world about it if he was planning on leaving you a few days later.” The Thai male patted his friend’s back and let him cry. There was nothing he could do at this point except listen and be there for him. Hopefully, he would never have these communication problems with his boyfriend.  
“Say, Phichit. We should go out together. We would have tons of fun and we would not argue about **anything**. Your parents already like me and mine like you as well. Perfect match, riiiiiiight?”

“You forget something important Yuuri. We would not love each other. I mean, not the right kind of love.” He answered as gently as possible. “Also, you would always praise Viktor.” Phichit started to impersonate Yuuri with a mocking smile. “Phichit, Phichit, Viktor managed to pull a quadruple flip just after a quadruple axel at the end of his free program. So cool!!! Look Phichit, he bought a new dog, new costumes, new skates.... Look Phichit! Isn’t he handsome in this outfit?”

Yuuri pouted then sighed. He knew Phichit was right. He had always been totally whipped. “Not my fault if he’s sexy in anything he wears…” He mumbled “Or doesn’t wear for that matter.”   
“Yuuriiiiiii. I don’t need to know.” Phichit elbowed his friend. But on a positive note, he was not crying anymore.

His friend suddenly stood up and said loudly “I FEEL LIKE DANCING TONIGHT. LET’S DANCE!”   
Phichit’s face fell and he cried on the inside. Of course, Yuuri felt like dancing. 

He let out another sigh and took a few sips from his beer. He’d need his thoughts a bit less clear for that. 

“BROMANCEEEEEEEEE~” Yuuri started singing. There was no music on but both of them knew the lyrics by heart. Best friends always have songs they always sing at the top of their lungs. This one was theirs. Yuuri looked at him expectantly, waiting for the male to sing along.

Phichit thought about his poor neighbours that were likely to be awoken by the noise. He’d apologize in the morning though. There was no way he would let Yuuri sing this song alone. That’d be a huge blasphemy to their friendship. He cleared his throat before joining Yuuri. 

_ “It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre, If I loved you more I might be gay _

_ And when I'm feeling down, you know just what to say _

_ You're my homie _

_ Yeah ya know me _

_ And if you ever need a wingman, I'd let any girl blow me off _

_ 'Cause you're more important than the rest. I confess I'm a mess, if I'm not hangin' with my BFF. _

_You know it's true, you my male boo_ _  
__MY BOOOOOOOOO_

_ Now sing the chorus with me, if you're feeling the same way too” _

They sang (if their shouts could still be considered singing) until late that night. From Beyonce to Lady Gaga by way of BTS, nothing had been forgotten. They danced (pretty badly) on all their favourite songs and ate all the leftover cakes he had in his fridge. That was only when the sun rose that they dozed off. 

Yuuri seemed better after this karaoke session and Phichit hoped that he would stop dwelling on those thoughts. He was certain that Viktor did not plan on leaving Yuuri any time soon but from what he had heard, Yuuri felt quite neglected these days. 

It was a matter of days though. Phichit knew for a certain that everything would be sorted out as soon as Yuuri would come back to Hasetsu. 

***

A week later, Yuuri arrived in his hometown. Minako was, as usual, waiting for him at the airport but this time, more people were here to congratulate him. Yuko, Takeshi and their triplets waved signs with his name written on and the rest of the crowd clapped as he walked out of the plane. His dance teacher and friends could not hide their excitement and were louder than everybody else. “Yuuri! Congratulations! You were simply breathtaking on every one of the live broadcasts! ”

Congratulations, smiles, pats and hugs caught him by surprise. It was not that bad though. The love he received from the inhabitants of Hasetsu as well as his friends’ warmed up his heart and he greeted them back in a friendly way. “It feels good to be home,” He told them genuinely. Though, a thing stained the canvas. The person he wanted to see the most was missing. “Where is Viktor though?” He asked his friends, hiding his disappointment from them. “He told me he’d be here when my plane landed.” 

“Oh. Well… He’s at the ice rink,” Yuko answered. “I gave him the keys and he might have forgotten the time. You know how he is when he is skating, right? Ahah.” His friend had never been good at the lie game. Awkwardness showed through his voice but Yuuri did not point it out. 

“I know.” He smiled back. “I’ll see him later I guess.”

These last words were both an answer for his friends and a statement he wanted to believe. He would face whatever storm was awaiting him with maturity. 

“So, how’s school?” He turned his attention to the triplets. “I hope you’ve not been neglecting your lessons to watch the competition.” 

The children instantly averted their eyes from Yuuri and answered an uncertain “No?” before running away from their mother. Judging by Yuko’s displeased expression, his assumptions were actually true. “Those kids...” She sighed. “Anyway, your parents are waiting. Let’s go.”

A small party had been thrown at the inn. His closest relatives had been invited and his mother had cooked him all his favourite dishes. As soon as she saw her son, Yuuri’s mother attacked him with a hug. “YUURI! I MISSED YOU!” She covered his son with kisses. Something caught her attention though and soon she started walking around Yuuri. “You’re so skinny! And Viktor was too! Have you been eating correctly?! ”  
The raven-haired male chuckled and nodded. “I’ve been eating more than I should’ve been actually,” Yet, that was true that he had lost some weight since she last saw him. Nothing escaped a mother’s eye. “But mom, look at your hourglass figure! Stunning!”

The woman blushed at the compliment. “Come on~, you’re flattering me.” She chirped before adding “But don’t stay in the doorway! I prepared katsudon for dinner.”

The evening went by smoothly. Yuuri’s parents, despite his supplications, absolutely wanted to watch replays of his performances and couldn’t stop singing his praises. That made him slightly uncomfortable but he was glad he managed to make his parents proud somehow. 

Around 11 pm, Yuuri wished them goodnight as he was exhausted by the flight. He took a quick shower and then headed towards his bedroom. In the corridor, he stopped in front of Viktor’s empty room. His suitcases were opened and some of his clothes were resting on the floor. It looked like before leaving, he had been in a real hurry. 

Yuuri grabbed one of his pullovers and brought it to his nose. He had missed his scent. Viktor’s comforting scent.

How long had it even been since the last time they slept next to one another? 

Way too long.

The raven-haired lay down on Viktor’s bed for a bit. If it was possible, then he was wishing to save his couple. He was not ready to let go of Viktor yet… and he doubted he would ever be.

Viktor came back home late that night. He almost had a heart attack when he noticed something moving inside his room but that was only Yuuri. His sleep looked particularly fitful. Viktor sat next to him and gently moved a strand of his hair from his closed eyes. Somehow, that touch seemed to appease him. 

The Russian male hoped that Yuuri hadn’t been too disappointed not to see him at the airport. He had texted him later to apologize but wasn’t he asking too much from him? He was feeling like it was the only thing he was doing these days. Apologizing, again and again. 

“I miss you Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled in his sleep while turning his body towards the silver-haired male. That sentence only reflected Viktor’s own thoughts. They did not spend much time together those last few months and he missed him. So much. 

Viktor pulled the blankets up and made sure Yuuri was entirely covered. He then lay down and watched him sleep. There was something comforting in seeing his chest rise with every breath. “Just a few more days.” 

In the morning, Yuuri stretched out his arm but his hand fell on the cold mattress. The bed was empty again. He even wondered if Viktor had slept there the last night. Yet, the clothes scattered on the floor informed him that Viktor had, at least, changed during the night. 

The raven-haired male smashed his head against the pillow and gave the mattress some frustrated flutter kicks. 

**That was just so annoying !**

Why did he have to be such a sleepyhead?! 

  
  


The next few days were pretty much eventless Viktor-wise. He was at home when Yuuri was not and when Yuuri was there, the Russian male was away. It was like the world had decided not to let them in peace. At some point, he even wondered if his family and friends were not part of that ‘world’ in question. 

The ice rink was closed for a few days due to some renovation work so Yuuri should have been quite bored but everyone seemed oddly motivated to make his life as busy as possible. 

Yuuri barely had time to sleep and shower.

‘Yuuri, can you go to the neighbouring town to find me this special pepper I use? I couldn’t find it at the market.’, ‘Yuuri, can you come to the studio? I’d like to have your opinion about a new dance I’m working on.’, ‘Yuuri, can you babysit the triplets? We’d like to go on a date for the day, just the two of us.’... 

During that time, he still sent Viktor several messages asking him where he was and when he would be home but that moron had left him on read every single time. The raven-haired male was seriously losing patience. At this point, all the heart emojis and ‘love you’ messages were not enough anymore. They were just words and words fly away. 

Yuuri thought that the time had come. They had to clear the air in order to go back to a healthy relationship. They had to or eventually, Yuuri's mental health would end up in crumbles. 

Text messages : 

_ Yuuri : We need to talk.  _

_Viktor : Yes. 11 am, tomorrow at the ice rink.  
Viktor : Don’t be late  
Viktor : I love you_   
  


The last message did not make him feel any better. The 'Yes.', nonetheless, achieved its goal. His anxiety levels were now over the ceiling. At least, Viktor knew there was a problem they had to sort out but what if he wanted to break up. Would you tell the person you want to dump ‘I love you’? What about a break? Maybe that was what he wanted? Everybody knows how breaks end though. You give each other space and eventually one will end up falling for somebody else. The other half of the pair, on the other end, live in pain for quite a good amount of time.

His eyelids were terribly heavy but sleep just eluded him for the entire night. His brain couldn’t stop making up different scenarios and that until the sun rose. Yuuri got out of bed and greeted his father, who was already awake and preparing the guests’ breakfast. He offered to help and set up on cooking the rice. Once everything was ready, he got back to his room, showered and even put on some concealer. His dark circles disappeared in one second and he even looked like a human being. 

Yuuri then looked at the clock. 9:30 am. 

In order to keep his mind busy, he put on his sports shoes and went for a little hike. Hasetsu was so pretty in the morning. Yuuri breathed in and the fresh air cleared his lungs and mind. He sat down and looked at the sea in front of him. The movements of the water, the sound of the waves slamming into the rocks and its salty smell appeased him. He didn’t think he could ever live in a place far from a natural stretch of water.

  
  


The sound of his phone ringtone interrupted the sacred aura of the moment. 

“Hey Pitchit.” Yuuri greeted his friend. What time was it for him? 8:30? How come he was already awake? Usually during his days off, he was not before, at least, 11.

“ _ Hey, I got your text. You okay? _ ” His voice from the other side of the phone seemed worried.   
“Mhmm. Don’t worry. It was meant to happen sooner or later.”    
“ _ Remember what I told you. I’m sure Viktor has a good reason. Stop overthinking and go talk to your man! _ ”

A chuckle escaped Yuuri’s mouth. Pitchit had always been their biggest shipper. 

“Will do. Thanks Phichit. You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for?”

“ _ Well duhh _ .” He answered and Yuuri knew he was smiling.

“I’m going now. Talk to you later.”

_ “Bye and good luck bro.” _

Yuuri hung up and stood up. 

  
  


It was time. 

***

Yuuri arrived at the ice rink entrance perfectly on time but Viktor did not seem to be there yet. He walked to the entrance door and tried pulling it. To his surprise, it was not closed and the door opened to a silent hall. Hoping that he was not making a mistake by walking in, he quickly went to the locker room and mindlessly put on his pair of skates. Professional quirk. 

‘I’m inside.’ He typed in case Viktor was waiting for him outside. After that, he walked out of the locker room. 

The familiar cold caressed his face as he entered the room where was the ice rink and the sound of skates sliding along the ice welcomed him. He did not need to look up to guess who was the skater in question. It was Viktor. He’d recognize him with his eyes closed. 

The silver-haired male seemed focused ; in his own world. It was always like that when he was skating though. His attention was entirely monopolized by his dance and maybe that was why, watching him, was so fascinating. Yuuri could barely look away. 

Every one of Viktor’s moves was so very graceful. 

_ Viktor Nikiforov _

He actually looked like an enchanted being... 

Fearless and bewitching… A grown-up Jack Frost. 

Yuuri closed the mouth he didn't know he opened and reprimanded himself. Now was not the time to be entranced by his boyfriend's beauty. 

He aimed for a loud “I’m here.” but instead only a small and attenuated "...here." made it through. Viktor heard it nonetheless and stopped his choreography to look in the direction of his boyfriend’s voice. He offered Yuuri a smile that disconcerted the Japanese boy so much that his heart missed a beat and his foot a step. Yuuri stumbled and would have fallen if his reflexes had not been that good. 

“Are you okay Yuuri?” Viktor inquired worryingly. 

“Y-Yes.” He answered in a faltering voice. God, would he ever be immune to Viktor’s charm?

Embarrassed, the raven-haired male hurried and finally put both his feet on the ice. On this slippery ground, he felt safer and a bit more confident. 

Skating, he knew how to do. 

In the meantime, Viktor arrived before Yuuri and offered the male his hand. Yuuri gave him a questioning look and accepted the hand. At that point, he was the definition of the word ‘confusion’. What was even going on in Viktor’s head? Yet, he did not dare to break the silence. 

They slid along the ice together for god knows how many times. Viktor attempted small talk and Yuuri answered every one of his questions, even the most curious ones. “Did you meet anyone while coming?”, “Did you leave the entrance open?”, “Is your health okay? You feeling alright?” 

No, yes and yes. But why was he even asking those? Viktor did not answer this question. He just wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and led him towards the center of the rink. This part was often the beginners’ least favourite place of the rink. Only a few people were skating on it so it was a bit more slippery than the edges. He used to dislike it growing up but the dislike left with the fear of falling.

Once in the middle, Viktor let go of him and placed himself before the raven-haired male. Awkwardness floated in the air as they both kept silent for a while. Viktor would not even look him in the eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, sign that he was feeling anxious and cleared his throat. 

“So… hmm… I know I’ve been quite absent recently, but I have a reason. I… hmm... had to meet people and stuff… “ Viktor stammered, which was pretty unlike him. Yuuri had the impression he was looking at his own reflection. Well, a taller, blue-eyed and generally hotter version of his reflection but whatever.

“Are you cheating on me?” Yuuri made it easier for Viktor. Meeting people was probably just a convoluted way of saying he had been seeing other people but Yuuri needed to hear those words from Viktor himself. Not the names of the people in question though. That he did not want to know. Giacometti, Yuzuru Hanyu, one of his numerous fans… No, he did not want to know that. 

“Huh?” The male exclaimed. It was Viktor’s turn to be bewildered. He did not see that coming at all. “God no! How could I even?” Viktor thought that he definitely had underestimated Yuuri’s anxiety, but cheating on him seriously?… Did he make him feel so insecure that he came to feel that way? What a great boyfriend he was making.

“What is it then? Did you avoid me because you want us to break up? Do you not like me anymore?”

“What?!” It was getting worse and worse. Viktor grabbed both his boyfriend’s arms. “Look at me Yuuri. I’ve never ever thought about breaking up with you. Never.”

Viktor was speaking the truth, he could tell. “Then why did you avoid me all these days? And what do you wanna talk about?” Yuuri’s voice was on the verge of breaking but his eyes demanded answers.

Viktor averted his eyes and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. “I’m..uh… Do you remember Barcelona?” What a dumb question. Of course Yuuri remembered. It was only two year ago. “Do you remember what I told Pitchit when we were eating that night?”

Yuuri frowned. As Viktor talked, the memories flooded his mind. The markets, the food, their first kiss, the rings, the restaurant. If he was right, Pitchit had noticed their rings and congratulated them on their wedding. Yuuri had dispelled the misunderstanding at the time but he could not remember that thing Viktor had said precisely. Something serious since he remembered the atmosphere had gotten quite competitive all of the sudden.

“Something about me winning gold I think.” Yuuri answered while anxiously playing with his ring. It was the best he could do. He wondered where this conversation was even going. What could even be the link between Barcelona and his busy schedule? Did he plan on moving there or? Honestly, he didn’t have the slightest idea. 

Viktor nodded and his hands traveled from Yuuri’s forearms to his hands. His hands were usually gloved to train but today they were bare. Yuuri was wearing his but he could feel the cold passing through the fabric. Viktor was most definitely freezing.

As a reflex, he squeezed Viktor’s hands in order to warm them up a bit. Even though Viktor’s fingers were actually longer than his, at that moment, they felt so much tinier. 

When he looked up, Viktor seemed to have regained his confidence. His face looked more determined and if his stare could light a fire, Yuuri would’ve ignited right this instant. “That day you gave me a gift more precious than anything I ever got or would ever get.” He spoke softly.

“Are you talking about the rings?” Yuuri tried to guess. He doubted it was the correct answer though. Viktor probably had costumes worth, at least, 2 of these. 

Yet, Viktor nodded again. 

“I am not talking about market value though.” He clarified when he noticed Yuuri’s frown. “These rings are worth so much more than what they cost you. You see, that day, you offered me a future to look forward to. And that is priceless.”

The silver-haired let out a soft chuckle. “I know it’s silly but you asked me to stay by your side and that made me so happy at the time. You found me first when my life seemed like it was not mine anymore... I was living for the audience, for my coach, my fans and, there you came, bold and drunk, and gave me the opportunity to live my life for myself again.”

Yuuri listened silently to Viktor’s speech without ever interrupting. It looked like it was very important to him so he thought that it was better to wait until Viktor had gotten everything off his chest. Plus, he did not really know what to say. His boyfriend had never been this honest with him before and that took him aback. He still did not know where this conversation would lead them but his heart beat faster and faster as Viktor spoke.

“I’ve been trying to determine how I could possibly make you understand how much you mean to me but the answer was actually under my nose the whole time, close to hand.”

Viktor’s eyes sparkled and his face reflected a strange mix of apprehension and eagerness. At the same time, he sported the sweetest smile; a smile that completely melted Yuuri.

While his significant other was slowly but surely turning into a puddle, Viktor kneeled before him. His own heart threatened to burst out of his chest but the warm hands he was still holding gave him strength. 

“Yuuri,” He continued. He had prepared and learnt a speech in anticipation of that very day. Yet, its words eluded him and his heart took the reins. “I am clingy, childish, selfish at times and globally, one hell of a mess. Yet... when we are together... I feel like I’m becoming a better person.  **You** make me a better person.” His voice weakened and Yuuri noticed that Viktor’s eyes were getting teary. 

“What I’m trying to say is that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. We laugh and cry together. Sometimes we stay silent and sometimes we can’t stop talking. We also make love and at times, we just hug until we fall asleep. As every couple, we argue but then we always make up. Those are the simplest things in life but I wish I could share those simple things with you forever. I love you.... Like I’ve never loved anyone before.” 

Viktor gave Yuuri’s hands a squeeze and Yuuri noticed he had forgotten to even breathe.

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?”

A tear rolled down Yuuri’s face, followed by another and another one. It was too much for his heart to handle. Everything seemed so surreal. “Yes.” He mumbled, trying to hold back the sobs forming in his throat. “Yes, YES,  **YES** ...” The sobs took over completely but he continued. Viktor deserved to hear it a hundred times.

The silver-haired male stood up and set up on wiping away Yuuri’s tears but some started flowing down his own face. 

They just couldn’t help it. They loved each other so much. 

Viktor tried to hide them by hugging Yuuri but the latter could feel Viktor’s body shaking against his. 

Once he had calmed down, Yuuri broke their hug and caressed Viktor’s cheek tenderly. His eyes were red from crying but from Yuuri’s point of view, he had never been more beautiful. He flashed him a comforting smile and kneeled like Viktor a few minutes ago. 

“You know I have many flaws, fears and insecurities but when we are together, all of these disappear. You eclipse everything and that often makes me lose control. I don’t know if I deserve to be with you but even though I may not, I would never give you up. I don’t share what’s mine.” He smirked.

“I’ve fallen for you Viktor and fall for you over and over again.” He quoted the exact same words Viktor had told the reporter. 

“I know your fans are gonna be devastated but Viktor Nikiforov, are you willing to spend the rest of your life as my husband? When my hair turns the same color as yours and my back round-shouldered, will you stay by my side?”  
Viktor giggled at the thought. The idea sounded terribly appealing. “Even when you turn into a sour grandpa, I’ll never leave your side.” He accepted.

Both their hearts vibrated on the same wavelength. Like magnets, their bodies moved closer and closer until they were finally able to close the gap.

Gentle, passionate, loving. Their kiss was probably their most meaningful one. Conveying many more feelings, it was the promise that they would always love and care for each other. 


	4. Epilogue

While the two were in their own bubble, an army of shadows stealthily tiptoed their way into the skating rink. They made sure to be as silent as possible and waited for Viktor’s thumbs up. He seemed quite busy at the moment though. Judging by the way they were eating each other’s mouths, Giacometti assumed that Yuuri had accepted Viktor’s proposal. 

Perfect moment to interrupt.

He turned his head and glanced at the others who were, just like him, waiting for Viktor’s signal. It seemed like everyone was ready. Yurio, in particular, seemed fired up and about to explode anytime. He didn’t really know if it was excitement or anger though. It was always difficult to know with the blond. 

Giacometti exchanged a knowing glance with Phichit, Minami, Yuuri’s friends and the other skaters. They all came and even Seung-il and Otabek, the two asocial skaters, which was probably the most surprising thing of the day. Viktor really did one hell of a job gathering everyone. 

He started counting down from 5 and the second he reached 0, everyone stopped hiding and screamed. 

"CONGRATULATIONNNNNNNNNNNNS" 

Honestly, you should have seen Yuuri's face at that moment. It was so funny. His mouth almost dropped to the ground and he would've jumped to the ceiling if only Viktor was not holding him. 

Giacometti could not hear his words but he was sure it was like : "What the hell?", "Who?",  _ gasps  _ “Why is Christophe so hot?"... Okay maybe not the last one. 

They all hurried to join the two and genuine happiness welcomed them. Ew… Their love was so obvious. It had always been this way between the two, but it was especially true today. Even if they tried to hide it at first, it was as plain as the nose in the face. 

That was a tad disgusting but also, well, kind of heartwarming. 

The male arrived next to his friends and placed himself in between them. "You know Yuuri, if you ever get tired of this Jack Frost wannabe, you can always come to me." Giacometti joined a wink to his words and gave Yuuri's behind a slight tap. Enjoying the Japanese boy’s awkwardness was one of his guilty pleasure.

The raven-haired male blushed a bit and answered a chuckling “I’ll keep that mind Christophe.”

"Very, veryyyy funny.” Viktor laughed bitterly and moved to Yuuri’s side again. He grabbed his fiance’s waist and pulled him closer. “Don’t worry though. I will make sure no one can ever be half as good as a lover than me. Right Yuuri?”

Giacometti took this opportunity to slip away and as he did he heard Yuuri adding a small “You’re the best lover I could’ve ever asked for. No one can compare to you.”

Eww… Love.

He was genuinely happy for them though and wished them all the best.

They would need it. 

Marriage was only the beginning and he knew that too well.

Minako and Yuko came to congratulate the couple after Giacometti and he could see and hear them crying their eyes out. Even Yurio seemed quite teary-eyed. Pffft, such a softie. 

They had still a few hours left before the takeoff of their plane for Amsterdam. They had booked the whole plane and the wedding would be the next week. Helped by a wedding planner, Viktor had organised the whole thing while competing. Honestly, amazing. He, kind of, wondered what Viktor would’ve done if Yuuri had come to say no. But it was not like he would have anyway.

Viktor and Yuuri were born to be together. 

And everyone was born to ship them. Born to ship Viktuuri. 


End file.
